Alpha Mom Stiles
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles has a "wonderful day" with the pups and gets to assert his Mama Status dominance.


"STILES!" Jackson yelled as he threw open the front door

Stiles glowered, "Nope Stlinski," he mumbled to himself, "just leave it, just leave it, ignore them."

Jackson's footsteps could be heard as he ran towards the kitchen, "Stiles" he yelled again, voice frantic.

Scott 's voice followed, "Don't listen to him!" he cried, "he's lying!"

Stiles growled as he pushed himself off of the kitchen counter, "Boys, I do hope you remember not to trail dirt into my kitchen.

Jackson stopped short, as he quickly toed off his shoes. Just as the blonde stepped forward he was tackled to the ground. The blonde letting out a yelp as Scott wrestled and pinned him down. "Hey, HEY!" Jackson yelled.

"Scott get off of him," Stiles growled as he approached the pair.

"But Stiles," Scott whined, "he-he pushed me."

Stiles groaned. "What the hell?" he asked, "Are you four years have to resort to tattle taleing."

Jackson stuck his tongue out, "Hah," he grinned.

"Jackson," the brunette glared, "do not antagonize him."

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled.

Stiles sighed, "Now what happened?"

"He pushed me!" Scott growled.

"Well, he pushed me first and called me a slimy lizard."

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose. He seriously did not need this right now. No. He had to make dinner, Derek was coming home today after being absent for two days. He didn't have time to play the tattle tale game.

"Fine, not slimy, just a lizard."

"MOM!" Jackson yelled.

Damn it. Stiles is going to kill Derek, that's all there is to it. He's going to rifle through the Argents artillery find a nice handgun, load it up with wolfs bane bullets and kill Derek. Yep. Sure, Derek's his mate and killing him will probably kill him too, I mean with them being bonded and all. But well, yah no, that's okay, that's a sacrifice Stiles is willing to make. He doesn't care because, how dare Derek leave him here. With the pack. A pack of werewolf teenagers who basically act like puppies and argue like there's no tomorrow.

"Scott," Stiles warned, "do you need to take a break?"

Scott shook his head, "Nope, no ma'am."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me," he growled.

"I mean no sir…ack..no wait I mean Stiles.." Scott rambled. He took a deep breath and letting it out he grumbled, "I mean no mom, no thank you."

Mom. Seriously. This was his life now. Since he was the Alpha's mate, he was second in command. The Alpha female so to speak. The other half that kept the pack together and order them around. Mostly the keeping together part. Stiles was good at that. He was very caring and curse him for using this word but nurturing and has actually gone Mama Bear Status once. So yes he was the mother so to speak. At first it bothered the holy heck out to him. Being called mom. But he got used to it, besides it wasn't that bad because Derek too got his own name. Isaac was the first one to call him dad. Derek growled at him, face saying, "how dare you call me that." But Stiles to the rescue told him, "hey don't growl at the pup." And well look at that, being the Alpha's mate had its perks. "Okay, now say you're sorry."

"Sorry," Scott grumbled.

"Jackson."

"Sorry," Jackson grumbled back.

"No go back outside," Stiles waved, "and no more arguing" he hollered when the two bolted outside, "oh so help me I will put you two in time out!"

Stiles waited a few minutes before returning to the kitchen and continued making dinner. He let out a content sigh as he once again washed in silence. Of course he could hear the TV quietly blaring but other than that no-"STLES!" Isaac yelled as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Stiles make Erica stop chasing me!"

Stiles growled as he slammed the knife down onto the counter. He glanced a look at Isaac who was now hiding behind his back. Erica came in seconds later, a murderous look on her face, "Isaac!" she cried out.

"No, Stiles!" Isaac whined as he gripped the human's shirt, "Mom make him stop."

So yeah. Isaac had to bring the 'M' word in. And now it was serious. Because Stiles' maternal instincts was kicking in. "Erica," Stiles warned when the girl inched forward a little bit.

Erica frowned, "He started it!"

Stile sighed. Seriously. What the hell? What even? Werewolves or not, Stiles was very close to hitting them with a dish towel and putting them in a corner. Who gives a damn if they're teens. "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it."

"But-" Erica started but stopped short when she saw Stiles' hands twitch, reaching up ready to grab the dish towel that was slung over his shoulder. Stiles raised an eye brow, "Yes?" he challenged.

"Nothing," Erica mumbled.

"Sorry what?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing," Erica ground out.

"Nothing what?" Stiles asked, eyebrows raised, a smirk on his lips.

Erica growled, hands fisted at her side, "Nothing mom," she ground out.

Stiles nodded, "Good, now go, watch TV or something."

"Boyd's watching though," Erica sighed.

"Well, go and watch with him."

"He's watching the sports channel, no way in hell I'm watching that!" Erica barked.

"BOYD!" Stiles yelled.

Boyd cringed from his position on the couch, "Yes?" he answered, voice hesitating a little.

"Let Erica watch for a bit because you have seriously been sitting in front of that damn TV for two hours."

"But-"

"NO BUTS DAMNIT!" Stiles yelled, "or I swear to the highest power I will put all three of you in time out!"

"I didn't do anything!" Isaac cried out.

"Oh that's it!" Stiles growled as he gripped the dishtowel that rested on his shoulder, he gripped the cloth tight and began waving it around. Never hitting though, especially on Isaac. Even though it happened during training and Isaac was tackled and punched all the time. He'd never ever lay a finger on Isaac in a harmful way. "Isaac stairs, Erica dining room table and Boyd right here at the kitchen counter."

The three wolves stared at him, eyebrows raised as if to say, 'really Stiles' and they made no move to go where they were supposed to go. Stiles took in a sharp breath, eyes flaring, "NOW!" he roared, "OR I'M CALLING DAD!"

That's how Derek found them, twenty minutes later. Well he found Isaac first because the stairs were by the front door. The young teen was sitting on the bottom steps. "Isaac?" the Alpha said as he closed the door.

Isaac smiled softly up at the Alpha but didn't say a word. Stiles said no talking and he wasn't about to talk and have Stiles start his timer all over again. He already tested the water once, now instead of sitting there for eighteen minutes he was sitting there longer. About half an hour. He didn't care because Erica's timer got restarted twice. And damn Boyd for being all self-controlled because he was already done and was currently outside with the others. "Isaac," Derek tried again when the teen didn't talk.

Isaac shook his head, hands coming up making a pinching motion as he pointed to his mouth. "Ah, no talking?" Derek asked.

Isaac nodded. "What did you do now?"

Isaac frowned and shook his head. "Isaac, I'm the Alpha Male, the one that makes the call. Always, when it comes down to it, my word is law. Now you tell me, why are you sitting on the steps?"

"Cause," he whispered, "We pissed off Stiles?"

"Ah and by we, you and Erica?"

Isaac nodded, "Yes and Boyd got sucked into it but he's already done doing his time."

"Well I figured much since he's out with the others," Derek sighed, "And you?"

"Mom had to restart my timer," Isaac whispered.

Derek laughed, "Of course he did and I'm sure Erica is working on her third re-set?"

"Yes."

"Can't leave you guys alone for a few days?"

"Sorry dad," Isaac mumbled.

"Don't say sorry to me," Derek said as he walked into the kitchen and just for fun he took the scenic route. He headed towards the dining room. And yep, right there, in one of the chairs was Erica.

Erica waved at him. And Derek managed a smile, "Tsk tsk," he said as he walked by her and ran a hand through her hair, "you need to make sure you say sorry later."

"Okay dad," Erica mumbled.

Derek entered the kitchen to find Stiles still preparing for dinner. "Hey babe," he grinned.

Stiles glared, "Don't you babe me," he growled.

"Wonderful day?" Derek asked, sending his mate a sheepish smile.

"Oh, and by wonderful I'm sure you mean Jackson and Scott arguing like four year olds because Scott decided to call Jackson a slimy lizard. Which by the way isn't nice, and then Jackson of course pushed him. But I mean who could blame him. Then Isaac and Erica had to argue about lord knows what and of course I had to punish Boyd because I'm a meanie. And don't think I heard you talking to Isaac and Erica so it's your fault I had to restart their timer. So yes, darling, I had a wonderful day," Stiles rambled out.

"Done?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yes I am," he breathed.

Derek sighed as he approached his mate. He gently took Stiles into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips, "Let the two up, I think they've been punished enough."

Stiles frowned, "No, I'm not letting them up, don't you see they're playing the mom and dad card on you."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You let them play that card anytime I'm hard on them."

"True."

"Let them finish making dinner if you want to punish them."

"Kay."

"And let the kids clean up, I miss you and we've got a lot of catching up to do," Derek growled, voice lowering an octave.

"GROSS!" Erica yelled.

Isaac frowned, "YUCK!" he yelled out.

"No, I'll finish cooking," Stiles mumbled, "but the kids will definitely clean up."

"Hmm good."

"Erica, Isaac," Stiles yelled, "go, you're done."

"THANKS MOM!" the two chorused as they bolted outside.

"HEY!" Derek yelled, "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO STILES!"

"SORRY MOM!" the two chorused.

Derek smirked, "You know you love them."

"Of course I love them," Stiles sighed, "just wish they'd not act like children."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You'd miss it."

"Pshh."

It was late and Stiles was so damn glad. Everyone was in their beds and he was in his bed. And Derek was now home. And it was awesome. So awesome. Why? Because Derek was on top of him, a nice blanket of warmth and a nice not so heavy weight. "I missed you," Derek grumbled as he placed a kiss on his mate's forehead.

"I missed you too," Stiles breathed.

Derek's hands trailed down Stiles' side, "So lonely in that hotel bed."

With that said the Alpha wolf claimed Stiles' lips in a searing kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed, hands roaming and griping at shirts. Stiles was about to tug Derek's shirt off when a knock on the door stopped them both. "Oh for the love of god," Stiles groaned.

"Shh," Derek hushed.

It was silent for about a minute. Stiles exhaled loudly as his hands resumed in removing Derek's shirt when the knock continued again. "Mama?"

Stiles let out a loud frustrated groan, head thumping against the headboard, "What Isaac?"

"I can't sleep."

Derek sighed as he plopped down on the side, "What do you want Isaac?"

"Can I come in?"

"Isaac, I kind of want to lay with Derek tonight, just the two of us, you know?" Stiles answered.

Isaac sighed. "Okay."

Stiles groaned. He didn't need werewolf hearing to hear the whimper and the stutter of Isaac's heartbeat, indicating that he was heartbroken at the answer. "Derek?" he whispered.

The Alpha wolf nodded. "Alright," Stiles called out, "come in."

The doorknob turned and Isaac slowly entered the room after he shut the door. "Well," Stiles sighed, "come on."

Isaac bounded over to the bed and laid down cuddling up on the other side of Stiles. "Thanks Mama," he whispered as he settled down.

Derek leaned and reached over ruffling Isaac's hair. Isaac let out a content sigh, "Thanks Papa."

"No problem pup."

"You realize do you," Stiles said as he put his arm around Isaac, who was slowly slipping into sleep. "You do realize that the others will also be here soon."

"Oh I know," Derek sighed, "I know."

And yep, just like that. Erica filed in, followed by Boyd. Danny next. Lydia and Jackson and then Scott and Allison. Somehow they all managed to fit on the Alphas bed. And of course Derek and Stiles were always in the middle. Isaac somehow ended up laying in between Stiles' legs and Erica in between Derek's. Boyd right in the middle. Jackson was cuddled up against Derek, his back pressed against the Alpha's side. Jackson holding Lydia close with Danny on the other side. And Allison's back pressed against Stiles' side with Scott cuddled against his mate.

"I missed this," Derek admitted once he was sure all the pups were asleep.

Stiles nodded, "We missed you."

"Did you guys do a pack pile while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah," Stiles sighed, "the first night was hell, we all slept downstairs."

Derek sighed, "I know, I couldn't sleep that night."

"Glad you're home."

"Yeah," Derek breathed as he shifted his position a bit, "I'm glad I'm home too."

"Sleep time," Stiles yawned as he shut his eyes.

"Night Sty," Derek whispered.

"Night Der Bear."

Derek scowled, "I however did not miss that nickname."

Isaac grinned, "Der Bear?" he mumbled.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Derek growled.

Isaac let out a yawn, "I was, you woke me up."

"Go back to sleep," Stiles demanded softly as he reached down running a hand through the young wolf's hair.

"Kay, night," Isaac mumbled as he wiggled his body into a more comfy position.

"Mom?" It was Erica this time.

"What?"

Erica took a deep breath, "Can you cook pancakes tomorrow?"

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, I'll cook pancakes."

"I love you," Erica grinned.

And just like that, everyone else woke up to mumble a sleepy, "Love you mom."

Stiles sighed happily, "I love you guys too."

Derek grinned as he turned towards his mate. He raised an eyebrow and faked a frown and Stiles got the picture. "Hey," he said, "What about dad?"

"Love you too dad," the wolves said.

Derek laughed. "Yeah," he breathed, "I love you guys too."

**Notes: **

**So, I have an A03 account, my pen name is ickletheficklepickle. I've got some new stories up there that aren't on here. **

**And I got a tumblr writing account, I got some stories up there too. If you look on my page you can find a link that will take you to them. Mhmm. And my tumblr account is agentdouble0 . tumblr. com **  
**Without the spaces of course. **


End file.
